<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wizards? Like Those Things with the Pointy Hats and Sticks? *DISCONTINUED* -but is being revamped rn by Lepzee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229841">Wizards? Like Those Things with the Pointy Hats and Sticks? *DISCONTINUED* -but is being revamped rn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepzee/pseuds/Lepzee'>Lepzee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Fluff, Graduates of UA, M/M, kaminari is a hufflepuff, kaminari is dense, lord help these stupid bois, shinsou is a hufflepuff, shinsou is dense too, teachers at hogwarts, teaching combat and strategy, they share a dorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepzee/pseuds/Lepzee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before Kaminari Denki and Shinsou Hitoshi are due to graduate from UA high school, they are called into principal Nezu's office.</p><p> </p><p>"Wizards? Like Those Things with the Pointy Hats and Sticks?" Denki asked, obviously amused.</p><p> </p><p>So, apparently they were about to travel to Scotland. Did they have a say in this? I hear you asking. No, they didn't. Apparently it's more important to scout potential quirks for UA than having experience as a pro hero. Nice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>The common room was empty. The kitchen was bathed in darkness, the only sign of it ever being used was the splatters of mouldy cookie dough on the roof. A green light on the microwave cut through the void, the only light in the entire room.</p>
<p>Hitoshi Shinsou was sprawled on the fluffy carpet in the living room, browsing Pinterest on his phone. Hitoshi enjoyed the comfort of the darkness. He hated artificial lights with a passion, the murky yellow colour irritated his eyes and he hated how they made the room look fake. He hated them even more today.</p>
<p>Hitoshi’s had bright spots in his vision. He’d been training against Bakugou, who seemed a little explosion happy. This, evidently, made the lights unbearable.</p>
<p>He dropped his phone onto his chest and stared up at the ceiling. It was late at night and the rest of the class would have surely been asleep by now. Insomnia ran in the family, his father’s side specifically. His father, his uncle and his grandfather were all insomniacs. The worst of which was his uncle, Shota Aizawa.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, the lights turned on, temporarily blinding Hitoshi. Once the glare went away, Hitoshi noticed that his eyes could finally handle the lights again.</p>
<p>Then he looked at the hallway. Oh no. It was Denki. Hitoshi tried to hide the blush that was creeping up his face.</p>
<p>“Hiya ‘Toshi, whatchu ‘doin?” Denki asked with a yawn.</p>
<p>Hitoshi only groaned in response, at which, Denki chuckled lightly.</p>
<p>“You wanna come and chill in my dorm ‘till you go to sleep?” Denki questioned, masking his concern.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure,” Hitoshi responded, happy to be able to spend some time with Denki.</p>
<p>Denki smiled and heaved Hitoshi off the ground by his arm.</p>
<p>Denki didn’t let go of Hitoshi’s hand.</p>
<p>They walked hand-in-hand to Denki’s dorm- both of them seemingly imitating tomatoes. What they didn’t know is that Aizawa was watching them from the teacher’s dorms. Shota was no longer their teacher, but that class had a special place in his heart. As he watched Hitoshi and Denki walking together, it reminded him of when he and Hizashi were younger. The more that Shota thought about it, the more Denki and Hitoshi seemed to resemble him and Hizashi. Hitoshi was like Shota- cold to most people but had a soft spot for a ball of energy. Denki was like Hizashi- obviously- being the ball of energy.</p>
<p>Shota shipped it.</p>
<p>Hitoshi flopped onto Denki’s, somehow even softer than the living area’s, carpet. What was with him and carpets today? Denki sat cross-legged on his bed, looking down at Hitoshi.</p>
<p>“You good man?” Denki asked, laughing.</p>
<p>Yet again, Hitoshi groaned in reply- making Denki laugh, again.</p>
<p>“I’m so pumped for graduation! I can’t wait to be, like, a real hero!” Denki said excitedly.</p>
<p>“Same, it’ll be so cool- do you think you’ll get an award?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’ve never been anywhere close to the top and everyone thought I was the traitor for the longest time.” Denki laughed.</p>
<p>It had ben revealed that the traitor was none other than Mineta, Denki’s old friend. It should’ve been easy to spot seeing as he was easy to manipulate.</p>
<p>“I’ll only get one if I brainwash Nezu,” Hitoshi laughed</p>
<p>“Nah, dude! You’ll totally get one, your like, the smartest guy I know!”</p>
<p>At that, Hitoshi blushed.</p>
<p>“If I get one, your getting one too,” Hitoshi stated, “whether that is through honest means or not.”</p>
<p>Denki looked at Hitoshi and smiled.</p>
<p>“Dude, that is definitely not what you should do under any circumstance,” Denki said sarcastically, winking at Hitoshi.</p>
<p>Their friendly banter went on through the night and into the early hours of the morning. An orange glow spilled through the cracks in the curtains and onto Hitoshi’s face. Denki tore open the window and watched as the birds took flight. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The last one they would ever see in the dorms. </p>
<p>Hitoshi was still on the carpet. Denki had to literally rip him off of it in order to get him up.</p>
<p>“Let’s go outside!” Denki exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Rightio, let’s get to it,”</p>
<p>Denki grabbed Hitoshi’s hand and led him outside. They sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree, the cold breeze stinging their faces. Denki snuggled into Hitoshi for warmth.</p>
<p>The two boys sat there for a while, watching the birds chirrup in trees. </p>
<p>Hitoshi wasn’t scared when he said, “You know, I love you, right?”</p>
<p>That made Denki jerk and look at Hitoshi with a blush on his cheeks. It was then that Hitoshi realised what he had just said.</p>
<p>“Uh, god. I didn’t mean to say that. No, I did! It’s just,” Hitoshi was cut off by Denki</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Denki said, after almost short-circuiting.</p>
<p>Although the boys weren’t ready for their first kiss, it was enough to keep both of their hearts warm for the entire day.</p>
<h6>A/N</h6>
<p>This is my first time posting here so please give feedback!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wizards? hehe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Hitoshi and Denki find out about wizards.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Denki didn’t sleep a wink.</p><p><br/>He was cozied up on his fluffy carpet in a burrito of multi-coloured blankets and pillows. He stared at his spinning ceiling fan, thinking of what would happen if he were taped to one of the blades. He couldn’t stop himself from contemplating his life choices all night long. Denki was officially braindead from excessive amounts of thinking. How could he not be? ‘Toshi had confessed to him. HIM. Of all people. And Denki had told him he loved him. God- they hadn’t even been on a DATE yet!</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Dammit, the thoughts are back’</em> He thought, ready to drop dead right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts of Hitoshi faded from his mind. Denki watched as the morning sun crept up from the horizon, basking the sky with orange light. Birds began to chirrup as the crickets faded out. The screams of the damned echoed in the distance. Denki may have had an overactive imagination that day. <em>‘Toshi would think he was absolutely crazy.</em> Boom- they’re back at it again.</p><p> </p><p>That thought made Denki’s cheeks flush pink. <em>‘DON’T think about ‘Toshi’</em> his mind screamed. But he was finding it difficult to bring the image of his boyfriend out of his mind.<em> ‘wait- boyfriend!? Did I really just think that’</em> Denki mentally scolded himself- he decided that it would be best to shower to rid himself of these intrusive thoughts.</p><p><br/>He let the hot water drip down his face, careful not to activate his quirk. He had made that mistake one too many times.</p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Denki sat himself on the floor, back pressed against his wall. He sighed and rubbed his face. Denki raised his arms above his head and stretched them out- hearing several cracks rumble throughout his body. That made Denki feel much better- yet somehow worse at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Denki began to zone out- but was jolted out of this by the sound of his phone buzzing on his bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted up his phone, cringing at the artificial light illuminating the screen. It was a text from none other that Hitoshi. He sincerely hoped it wasn’t about what had happened the previous day. He just wasn’t ready to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>To his immediate relief, the message read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>8:25am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Toshi: Hey Kiki, Nezu want’s us in his office at 8:30am</em>
</p><p class="align-right">
  <em>Uggghhhhhhhhhh whyyyyyy?????!!!!! :Den-kiki</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Toshi: Lol I dunno- he didn’t tell me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Big oof :Den-kiki</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toshi: You’d better hurry, I’m waiting for you there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit :Den-kiki</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll see you there :Den-kiki</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Den-kiki LEFT THE CHAT-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Denki was already scrambling to put on his uniform. He threw his shirt over his head, not bothering to unbutton it, grabbed his blazer and made a swift beeline to the door. Denki left his room looking extremely dishevelled and rushed to Nezu’s office. He met ‘Toshi outside with minutes to spare.</p><p>“You look like you’ve been hit by a truck.” ‘Toshi said, so elegantly. Denki thought his insults were endearing. <em>‘Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnndddd the thoughs are BACK. Does my brain hate me or something?’ </em>Denki thought to himself.</p><p><br/>“Shut the fuck up!” Denki joked, averting his attention from his thoughts.</p><p><br/>Denki tried his best to fix his hair in his phone camera while ‘Toshi fixed his uniform and tied his tie.</p><p><br/>“Thanks.” Denki mumbled as Hitoshi removed his hands from Denki’s tie. A blush began to creep up Denki’s neck, which he promptly began to push away.</p><p><br/>“No problem, Kiki.” ‘Toshi said, finger guns dripping with bisexuality.</p><p><br/>Denki rolled his eyes and continued to wait for Nezu, falling into a comfortable silence.</p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>"Wizards? Like Those Things with the Pointy Hats and Sticks?" Denki asked, obviously amused.</p><p> </p><p>Principal Nezu must be out of his mind. He straight up just sat them down and told Denki and ‘Toshi wizards are real. Like, how were they supposed to believe that? So, naturally Denki giggled and was promptly at the receiving end of a stern look from Nezu.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Denki and ‘Toshi have to go to a school -for wizards- in Scotland. And miss their first year as heroes. Just so poor little U.A could have more future students. At least they got to go as teachers.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be leaving tomorrow- everyone has been exempted from school today, so I suggest you say your goodbyes. Also, consider going into town to gather supplies. I will communicate with you via text messages.” Principle Nezu told them.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Wait, so we’re missing graduation?” ‘Toshi asked, severely disappointed.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Unfortunately, but it’s for the best.” Nezu said, no remorse in his voice.</p><p> </p><p><br/>The boys left the room in a terrible mood and walked to their dorm hallway in silence. They went to their respective rooms to change when Denki got a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>9:07am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Principal Nezu: I have arranged for the furniture in your rooms to be collected and delivered to your parents houses- I would recommend packing up anything you want to bring with you now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Principal Nezu LEFT THE CHAT-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ughh, just more things for Denki to do.</p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>Denki had half of a suitcase filled with all of the things he wanted with him at the new school. He had a separate carry on filled with polaroids of him and his friends- as well as his polaroid camera and some papers for it. Yes, Denki was a basic bitch, but he knew that.</p><p>He decided to text ‘Toshi.</p><p>
  <em>10:00am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>U done packing the stuff from ur room? :Den-kiki</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Read 10:00am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-‘Toshi LEFT THE CHAT-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>‘Did that little shit leave me on read? He’s about to get a serious pansexual pounding.’</em> Denki thought.</p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Long story short, Denki is now at ‘Toshi’s door.</p><p> </p><p>He rapped on the door sharply three times. ‘Toshi opened the door with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the worst” Denki said, at which ‘Toshi just winked.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go shopping?” ‘Toshi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>A lovely artwork by my co-creator crazyweeb420- correlates with next chapter uwu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>